Naruto Shippuden Special: Chinese New Year
by Kunoichi101
Summary: Yume Yukisaki, Team Kakashi, and Team Gai went to Inyogakure from the Inyokage's request to Yume. When they arrived, they realized that Yume's hometown are having a Chinese New Year. An exciting adventure awaits Yume and the others on Chinese New Year.
1. Chinese New Year: Chapter 1

Somewhere in the forest, Yume Yukisaki, Team Gai, and Team Kakashi were walking as they are going to visit Inyogakure, Yume's hometown where Musashi Hyuga first stayed and she was born. On Gai's team, there are Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, Tenten, and Might Gai, the leader of the team. On Kakashi's team, there Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sai, the new member, Kakashi, the leader of the team, and Yamato, the captain of the team. Yume Yukisaki is a member of the main and branch family of the Hyuga clan and Neji's apprentice for her Juken due to her fact that her taijutsu is her weakness. Yume was usually born Inyogakure because her chichiue lived in Inyogakure after he left Konoha.

"It's good thing that Baa-chan gave us a big break from our missions!" said Naruto.

Sakura began to wonder about why Yume told them to come with her to Inyogakure. "Yeah. Shisho was very kind to give us a nice break, but that's strange somehow." said Sakura.

"What did you mean 'strange', Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Why did we have to go with Yume-san to Inyogakure for a special request?" asked Sakura.

"Well, Tsunade-sama just told Yume-kun that the Inyokage gave an invitation for her to visit Inyo for a special occasion. After all, she requested us to come with her just in case." answered Kakashi.

"I didn't mean to force all of you to come with you to Inyo for the special occasion from Inyokage-sama at the time like this." said Yume.

"It's all right, Yume. You don't have to say sorry to us, you know." said Naruto.

"I see." she replied. She knew that it's alright to bring Team Gai and Team Kakashi to come with her.

Tenten wondered about what kind of special occasion that the Inyokage want Yume to visit.

"Speaking of which, what kind of special occasion?" asked Tenten.

"I don't know, Tenten. We have to find out when we get there." explained Yume. "There's something that I need to ask... Why did you bring Gai-san with us, Lee?" She knew that Gai was with her, Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Team Kakashi.

"Gai-sensei is the only one who didn't come with us when we went to Inyogakure for our first time on our last mission. So I decided to bring him with us just in case for his first time going to Inyo." Lee answered.

"That's your reason? She didn't ask Gai-sensei to join us, Lee!" said Tenten.

"It's okay, Tenten. I don't mind." said Yume.

"Well, although it's my first time for visiting Inyogakure, I got so many questions to ask you, Yume-kun. After all, I didn't come with you, Lee, Neji, and Tenten on your last mission because I got sick back then." said Gai.

"So many questions to ask Yume-san? Like what?" asked Sai.

"Not until we get to Inyo! I don't want to ruin my special youth right now before we arrive in Inyo." said Gai. Everyone except Sai and Lee became unamused with Gai's reason about asking Yume with many questions about Inyogakure.

"I see! You don't want to ask Yume-kun a lots of questions right now, right, Gai-sensei?" asked Lee.

"That's right!" answered Gai as he laughed with his power of youth.

"_Not until we arrive in Inyo? You got to be kidding..._" thought Naruto as he became unamused about Gai's reason about asking Yume some questions.

"_It'll take a long time for Gai to ask Yume-kun so many questions when we'll arrive our destination._" thought Kakashi.

"_So many questions from Gai-san, huh? I don't think it's going to be interesting for answering his questions._" thought Yume.

Later, they arrived in Inyogakure after their long walk to get there. They saw many villagers walking around in Inyo. "So this is Inyogakure. How interesting!" said Gai who seems excited as he saw how Inyo looks like for his first time.

"Looks like Gai-san already become excited about this village." said Yamato.

"Gai-sensei, I can show you so many places athough we have arrived!" said Lee.

"Great suggestion, Lee! I hope there will interesting places they have in Inyo!" said Gai.

Tenten became unamused about Gai and Lee. "Ugh, can't they BE any louder?" Tenten asked.

"It can't be helped, Tenten. We just arrived here." said Neji.

"Yeah. I know." Tenten replied.

"Is that Yume-sama?"

"It is! It is her! She's here for our special ocassion!"

They heard the people who were surprised that Yume came to Inyo for a speical occasion. Yume surprised as she saw villagers, shinobis such as Genins, Chūnins, and Jōnins, and even children came to see her. An Inyo Jonin appeared after every people in Inyo greeted her.

"It's been awhile, Yume-sama." said an Inyo Jōnin as he welcomed her as she came to Inyo.

"I see that everything seems fine in Inyo for now." said Yume.

"Yes, Yume-sama." he replied.

Everyone became confused that the Jōnin called Yume, 'Yume-sama', even the other people who already greeted her for the special ocassion.

"Huh? Yume-sama? Why they addressed her, 'Yume-sama'?" asked Gai.

Naruto realized that Yume was the daughter of the famous shinobi and a Hyuga from the Hyuga clan, Musashi Hyuga, although they thanked her for saving and protecting Inyo back then.

"Oh! That's right! They addressed her as 'Yume-sama' because she protected Inyo and she's the daughter of Musashi." answered Naruto.

"Hey. You're right, Naruto. It's true they called and addressed her as 'Yume-sama'." said Sakura, surprised.

"Looks like you became popular and famous, huh, Yume?" asked Tenten.

Yume became embarrassed as she already became popular to everyone in Inyo because she's the daughter of Musashi Hyuga. "Tenten, please, you're embarrassing me." said Yume became amusing and felt embarrassed for being popular as Musashi's daughter.

"Yume!"

Suddenly someone called Yume somewhere. It was Yoru, the Inyokage's son and the second heir along with Yuru, his twin brother, as the first heir. He's also Musashi's student before she was born and met Yoru from her mission to protect

"Yoru." stated Yume.

"It's been awhile, Yume. I see you brought everyone with you." said Yoru.

"I want to let everyone to come with me just in case if that's necessary, Yoru." explained Yume.

"It's alright. Chichiue doesn't mind letting everyone to come with you if you come alone." Yoru answered.

"I see. Thank you." replied Yume.

Naruto saw the villagers putting decorations such as Chinese lanterns on open-air markets.

"Why did they put lanterns on markets?" he asked.

Yoru realized that he didn't tell Yume and the others about the special occasion that his chichiue gave an invitation for Yume in Inyogakure.

"Oh. This year, we're going to celebrate Chinese New Year." said Yoru.

"Chinese New Year?" asked Tenten.

"Yes. Every year, we celebrated Chinese New Year in our village and it is also our special occasion because of our symbol of Inyogakure." answered Yoru.

Yume realized the reason that the Inyokage requested Yume to come to visit Inyo because they're celebrating Chinese New Year. Team Kakashi and Team Gai also realized about this special occasion.

"So that's why your chichiue invited me."

"I hope you'll like the Chinese New Year for the first time." said Yoru.

"So when is the Chinese New Year going to start?" asked Yamato.

"It will start on tomorrow. You still have time although we're still preparing for our festival." answered Yoru.

Tenten looked around and realized that Lee and Gai disappeared. "Huh? Hey, where's Lee and Gai-sensei?" she asked.

"Well, that's odd. They disappeared without telling us where are they going." explained Sai.

"Well, I bet they went many places in this village because of Bushy Brow's suggestion to Super Bushy Brow-sensei." explained Naruto.

They remembered that Lee told Gai about taking him to many places when they arrived to Inyo. They also awared of that reason about Gai and Lee already started going many places in Inyo.

"I hope they will be okay." said Sai.

"So how about we could look around in Inyo while we still have time to celebrate Chinese New Year?" asked Yume. "I think I might need a Chinese outfit right now."

"I'll go with you and I do need a good Chinese outfit for this festival." said Tenten. "You're coming, Sakura?"

"I guess I could go with you." answered Sakura. "I don't know what kind of outfit I could choose."

"Don't worry. Yume and I could choose an outfit for you, Sakura." said Tenten. "Right, Yume?"

"I guess so." Yume replied.

The girls are talking about what kind of Chinese outfits for tomorrow's festival. Sai saw Naruto's face became puzzled as he began about what Yume, Sakura, and Tenten are going to wear their outfits look like.

"Why your face become confusing, Naruto?" asked Sai.

"I don't know. I just wondering what kind of Chinese outfits they're going to wear like." he answered.

Sai realized what Naruto is thinking about the girls wearing their Chinese outfits for Chinese New Year festival. "

"Oh. You mean that Yume-san, Tenten-san, and Sakura are wear something tighter that makes you a pervert, is that right?" he implied.

Naruto became shocked for what Sai told him that he was thinking about the girls are going to wear something tigher that makes him a pervert.

"What! Sai, what are you saying! There's no way I'll become a pervert if Yume, Tenten, Sakura-chan wears tighter Chinese outfits for tomorrow!" yelled Naruto.

The girls became embarrassed as Naruto yelled so loud as they heard that they are to buy tighter Chinese outfit that make him a pervert.

"What did you just say?" asked Tenten as she became mad about what Naruto just said.

Naruto got busted as the girls heard what he was saying about buying their Chinese outfits. He had a bad feeling for Sakura might going to lecture him for saying perverted.

"Well, you thought we're going to make you a pervert if we wear something stiled, huh?" asked Sakura, who is now displeased.

"Wait! That's not what I meant, Sakura-chan. Sai, don't say that in front of them!" Naruto said as he blamed Sai for saying something unnecessary to Tenten and Sakura, except Yume, although she was still embarrassed.

Tenten summoned her giant mace from her scroll while Sakura cracked her knuckles as they are about to give Naruto a fierce punishment. Naruto became shocked that Sakura and Tenten are going to give a painful punishment and tried to explain to them.

"W-w-wait, Tenten, Sakura chan! Let me explain—" Naruto shocked.

"Too late for that!" said Tenten and Sakura as they beat Naruto up already before he was about to explain to them.

Yume sighed.

_"I wonder it's going to be a good Chinese New Year."_ she thought. _"Well, I have to find out on the Chinese New Year tomorrow."_

With the Chinese New Year for Yume and the others, they are going to find out and enjoy on the Chinese New Year in Inyogakure.


	2. Chinese New Year: Chapter 2

At Chinata's house, in the kitchen, Chinata is making a Chinese cheongsam. "Chinese New Year, huh? This holiday brings me memories." said Chinata as she sewing the textures on the cheogsam. She also remembered the time she celebrated with Karashi sixteen years before Yume and Yori were born back then. Chinata smiled as she remembered her special time with Karashi before his death. "Musashi-kun..."

"Onee-san!"

Chinata heard Iyame calling her. "Iyame, what is it?" asked Chinata.

"I'm here to give your Chinese cheongsam to you, Chinata onee-san." said Iyame. "Huh? You're making a Chinese cheongsam?"

Chinata nodded. "That's right. I'm making it for Yume-chan." she answered.

"Yeah. I remember that Yume onee-san is suppose come to Inyo for the Chinese New Year festival. I wonder she's coming right now or not." said Iyame.

"Don't worry. We find out as soon as we find out if Yume-chan is coming." Chinata answered.

Iyame nodded. "Yeah. You're right."

Meanwhile, Yume, Sakura, and Tenten were shopping for their new cheongsams as they're at the Chinese clothing shop.

"Geez. I can't believe that Naruto is such an idiot! Saying something perverted!" said Sakura as she's looking for an outfit for herself.

"At least we gave Naruto a good lecture. I hope he learns his lesson." said Tenten. "Hm...I guess that dress looks good on me."

"Yeah. I think this one looks nice on me, too." said Sakura.

Sakura and Tenten found their Chinese dresses for the Chinese New Year tomorrow, but Yume didn't find her own dress while searching.

"Huh? Yume-san, you didn't find your dress?" Sakura asked.

"Well, not really. I don't think I can find a good Chinese outfit for tomorrow's festival. I know it's important." she answered.

"Maybe we could find a good outfit for you, Yume." said Tenten as she suggested to help Yume to find one.

"No, it's okay. I bet the other Chinese outfits are pretty expensive right now because of this ocassion." realized Yume.

"Well, I guess you're right, Yume. Those were pretty expensive. I wonder there's discount on other outfits." said Tenten.

"Yume!"

Yume heard someone called her. It was Rika and Pana, Yume's team-mates.

"Rika. Pana." said Yume as she saw them waving at her.

"I knew it! You're here for the Chinese New Year festival!" said Rika as she became excited for Yume's arrival.

"How did you know that I'm here for the festival?" asked Yume.

"It's simple. We heard conservations from villagers that you're arrived here a moment ago." Pana answered.

"So Pana and I decided that we might going to see you right now." Rika explained.

"I see." replied Yume.

"So let me guess. You, Tenten, and Sakura are looking for Chinese outfits for the tomorrow's festival, right?" Rika asked.

"Yeah. That's right." Tenten answered.

"Actually, the Chinese outfits in this shop were very expensive and we don't know there is a discount for us on Chinese New Year." explained Yume.

"Don't worry! You don't need to buy them, you know. You can borrow my Chinese outfits for the festival if you need it." said Rika.

"Really? Are you sure?" asked Sakura.

"Yep. I don't mind." Rika answered.

"Just in case for remaining you guys, Rika always used to be a shopaholic." explained Pana.

"Hey Pana! Don't say that! I'm not a shopaholic!" shouted Rika.

"But you still are a shopaholic, Rika." Pana replied.

"So what? Seiichi always mad at me for shopping something expensive." explained Rika. "Anyway, I can lend you my two Chinese outfits for you and Sakura."

"Thank you, Rika. We'll return it to you when we return to Konoha." said Sakura.

"No problem." she answered.

"Come to think of it. What about Yume? She'll borrow one of your Chinese outfits, right?" asked Tenten.

"Well, she doesn't to borrow one of mine. She already got her own Chinese outfit." answered Rika.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Yume.

"Chinata-san is making a Chinese outfit for you when you were coming to Inyo for the Chinese New Year festival. You might go visit her if you want to see your Chinese outfit for the festvial." answered Pana.

"I see. I'm going to visit Oka-san right now. So you and Sakura-dono might go to Rika and Seiichi's tea and sushi bar shop." said Yume.

"Okay. Catch you later!" said Tenten.

Yume nodded. She left Tenten and Sakura to go with Rika and Pana to borrow Chinese outfits from Rika's place as she was going to visit her Oka-san.

_"So Oka-san is making a Chinese outfit for me, huh? I better find out about it right now._" thought Yume as she hurried to visit her as soon as possible.


	3. Chinese New Year: Chapter 3

Yume visited Chinata as she arrived for her new Chinese dress for the festival. When she arrived, she knocked the door.

"Who is it?" someone asked.

Yume realized that it was Iyame and answered. "It's me."

Iyame surprised that Yume came and she opened for her. "Yume-onee-san! You came!" She hugged Yume after she realized that it was her and opened the door for her.

"I heard that Okaa-san is making my Chinese cheongsam for festival." said Yume.

Iyame realized that Yume knew that Chinata is making a Chinese cheongsam for Yume. She knew that Rika and Pana already told Yume when she arrived to Inyo.

"Chinata-onee-san is almost finished making it, so feel free to wait. I go and get you some hot green tea while you're waiting for your new Chinese cheongsam, Onee-san." Iyame explained.

"Thank you." Yume replied as she sat down while waiting for her new Chinese outfit to be finish.

Iyame gave Yume a hot green tea after she made it for her.

"Did you come to Inyogakure alone, Yume-onee-san?" asked Iyame.

"No, I didn't, but I brought Neji-sempai and the others to come with me." Yume answered.

"I see. It's good for you and everyone to come for the Chinese New Year. It'll be great to have fun with you!" said Iyame.

"Yeah. You're right." replied Yume.

"Speaking of which, I think Yori is coming to visit Chinata-onee-san right now." said Iyame as she remembered about Yori who's coming to visit to her because he always visits on autumn days and special occasions such as Chinese New Year. Yori Yukisaki is Yume's twin brother and a member of the Yukisaki clan. He was looked after by Okami Yukisaki, the head of the Yukisaki clan, Chinata's and Iyame's oldest brother, and his and Yume's uncle. Unlike Yume, he seems that he doesn't received a Byakugan from their father.

Suddenly someone knocked the door. They realized that Yori already came.

"That must be Yori right now." explained Yume.

"I'll go get it." said Iyame. As Iyame went to the door and opens for someone, it was Yori.

"Hey, Iyame." said Yori.

"I see you came to visit Chinata-onee-san." she answered.

"Yes, I did." Yori answered as he nodded to Iyame.

Suddenly Yori saw Yume that she was here before he came to visit. "Yume! What are you doing here?" he surprised that he realized that Yume was here with Iyame.

"I came here to see my Chinese outfit after Okaa-san finish making it for the Chinese New Year." she answered.

Yori realized that Yume came to visit because of the Chinese New Year festival. "I see. If I'm right, Inyokage-sama must invited you to come to Inyo for this festival." explained Yori.

"That's right." Yume answered.

Chinata came and saw Yume and Yori came here to visit her. "Oh. Yume-chan. Yori-kun."

"Kaa-san." said Yori.

"Okaa-san, is my Chinese cheongsam finished?" asked Yume.

Chinata surprised that Yume know that she was making her Chinese cheongsam. "How did you know, Yume-chan?" she asked.

"Rika and Pana told me while I was shopping with Sakura-dono and Tenten." Yume answered.

"I see. I'm almost done making it, but it might take a while for sewing its textures." Chinata answered.

She realized that her cheongsam was almost finish and have to wait when it's done. "I see." Yume replied.

"Don't worry, Yume-chan. I'll finish making it as soon as possible." said Chinata as she promised to her.

"Right. I'll wait until it's finish." said Yume. "Hey Yume-onee-san. How about we could look around while you're waiting for your outfit to be finish? " asked Iyame. "We still have time for tomorrow."

"I guess this should be okay for going with you, Iyame. Are you coming with us, Yori?" asked Yume. Yori surprised that Yume asked him to come with her and Iyame. However, he forgot that he had something important to do and might not come to hang out with Yume and Iyame.

"Well, I think don't I have time for going with you, but I might spend some time with you for tomorrow, Yume. I got some errands from Okami-sama." said Yori.

"I see. I can't wait for tomorrow's festival. So I hope you'll finish doing errands from Okami-sama, Yori. It'll be great for having fun on Chinese New Year." said Yume.

Yori smiled and nodded. "Yeah. You're right." he replied.

"I'll see you later, Yori." she said as she left with Iyame.

Yori became content for having Yume to celebrate Chinese New Year with him, Tsukida, Kuta, Seiichi, Rika, and Pana. He always cares for his twin sister and always strongly protective to her after he realized that Yume was his twin sister all along when he visted his Okaa-san in autumn.

Chinata knew that Yori was keeping a surprise from Yume because he was looking for something special for his twin sister. "I believe that you're buying a present for Yume-chan, am I correct, Yori-kun?" asked Chinata.

Yori surprised as he didn't realizes that she knew that he might give a special present to Yume on Chinese New Year.

"Kaa-san, how did you know?" asked Yori, surprised.

"I can tell by your face. Okami-nii-sama didn't tell you to get some errands for him before the Chinese New Year. You're keeping a surprise from Yume-chan until tomorrow's festival while you're looking for a present." answered Chinata.

"So you know all along, huh?" he replied. "To be honest, I don't know what kind of gift Yume likes." He knew that he didn't start looking for a special gift to Yume before the Chinese New Year.

"Don't worry, Yori-kun. I know you'll find a nice special gift for her." said Chinata.

Yori smiled as he will find a special gift to Yume before tomorrow's festival. "Yeah. I'll find a gift for Yume as soon as I can." Yori replied.

With Yori having a surprise for Yume for tomorrow's festival, what kind of gift will Yori find for her on Chinese New Year?


	4. Chinese New Year: Chapter 4

Later, Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, and Neji stayed at the inn while Yume, Sakura, and Tenten were shopping for their Chinese dresses for the Chinese New Year.

"Ow...That hurt." said Naruto as he got beaten up by Sakura and Tenten.

"At least Sakura made a good lecture to you, Naruto." said Sai.

"You're not helping, Sai." replied Naruto as he blamed him for saying inappropriate in front of Sakura, Tenten, and Yume.

"Well, although the girls are looking for the outfit for the tomorrow's festival, we better find our Chinese outfits right now." said Kakashi.

"Kakashi-senpai's right. Guess we have get moving." explained Yamato.

"What about Lee-san and Gai-sensei?" asked Sai.

Kakashi knew that Lee and Gai already went to many places before him and the others. "Don't worry about them. I'm sure they already went on their own while looking around in Inyo. Now then, let's split into two groups." said Kakashi.

Naruto became confused about spliting in two groups with or without Neji. "Two groups? What about Neji?" asked Naruto.

"I guess I go alone although Lee and Gai-sensei went and looked around already. It's alright." said Neji.

"So it's decided. I'll go with Yamato while you go with Sai." said Kakashi.

"Well, let's go, Sai." said Naruto. Naruto and Sai left Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai in the room. Neji decided to look around as he is about to leave.

"Neji-kun. You're going to visit Chinata-san, right?" asked Kakashi as he realized that Neji might visit Yume's Okaa-san.

Neji knew that he might visit Yume's Okaa-san because of his relationship and connection with Yume. He and Yume are connected to each other because he knew that Yume's late chichiue was a apprentice of his late chichiue, Hizashi Hyuga. Neji was the only one who knew and realized about Yume's chichiue's reason to left Konoha because Hiashi Hyuga, the head of the Hyuga clan, told him about Musashi Hyuga three years ago. Also, Neji's appearance resembled of Yume's chichiue before he left Konoha sixteen years and lived in Inyo when Yume was born and taken to Konoha as a half-Hyuga in the Hyuga clan.

"Maybe. I know that I looked more like Yume's chichiue although I'm her guardian." said Neji. "I'll see you later." Neji left the room as he went to look around in Inyo.

After Naruto, Sai, and Neji left already, Kakashi and Yamato have to get going to find some outfits for tomorrow. "Guess we get going too, Tenzo." said Kakashi.

"Please don't call me that name, Kakashi-senpai." said Yamato who is now agitated. Kakashi and Yamato left their room as they're going to find some Chinese outfits for tomorrow's festival.

Somewhere in one of the shops, Yori seems looking at items on every shop while he is searching for a special present for Yume on the Chinese New Year. Somehow, he can't find something interesting for Yume for tomorrow's festival.

"I don't think I could find something interesting for Yume somehow... This is hard." said Yori. "But I can't just give up yet. I have to try. I need a good gift for her."

He left the shop after he finished looking and began walking as he's going to another shop to find a gift for Yume.

_"I looked for a gift on every shop, but I can't find one. But at least that I still have time to look for one."_ he thought. _"Then again...I still don't know what kind of gift that Yume likes."_ He sighed, as he can't think a kind of gift for his twin sister that he needs to find one before tomorrow's Chinese New Year in Inyogakure.

"Yori?"

He heard someone called him while he's walking. He stops walking as he saw Neji in front of him.

"Neji-san?" asked Yori. "Why are you here?"

"I came to Inyo with Yume today for the Chinese New Year." answered Neji.

Yori realized that Neji came with Yume to Inyogakure for the Chinese New Year because of the Inyokage's request to his twin sister. "So you knew about the Chinese New Year for tomorrow's festival because of the Inyokage-sama's request, right?" asked Yori.

Neji nodded. He saw Yori's face became complicated after he saw him sighing when walking. "You seems worried, Yori. Is something wrong?" asked Neji.

Yori surprised that Neji realized that he became worried that he can't find a special present for Yume for tomorrow's festival.

"Huh? No. Nothing's wrong, Neji-san." Yori answered.

"I see." replied Neji.

"So what brings you here?" Yori asked.

"Nothing special. Just looking around." answered Neji. "I believe that some Chinese clothes are very expensive for this occasion."

"Guess you're right. It's very special for this holiday, after all." explained Yori.

"Yori! There you are." Yori heard someone called him again and realized that he knew that voice.

It was Tsukida, Yume and Yori's cousin and Okami's son and heir of the Yukisaki clan, who called Yori and found him who is with Neji. "Neji-san? I didn't know you're here." said Tsukida, surprised.

"Oh! You're just in time, Tsukida. Can you let Neji-san borrow one of your Chinese formal outfits for the Chinese New Year?" asked Yori.

"Neji-san needs one? Yes, he can borrow my formal outfit for tomorrow's festival." answered Tsukida.

"Thanks." said Yori.

"Do you hear that? I heard those two shinobis are eating curry so much from the curry shop." said the villager who is talking to his friend.

"Really? That's a weirdest thing ever I heard." his friend replied. "It's odd for them. I hope they won't get sick from eating curry a lot."

Yori, Tsukida, and Neji heard from the two villagers talking about two shinobis eating a lot of curry at the curry shop. They somehow knew something seems familiar about the two shinobis from the curry shop.

"Is this me or something seems familiar right now?" asked Tsukida as he realized when two villagers mentioned about them from the curry shop.

"You're right, Tsukida. It sounds familiar, but I don't know who." Yori answered. "Let's go the curry shop just in case."

They went to the curry shop and saw the shop owner sitting on the bench who became not in the mood.

"Excuse me. Is something wrong?" asked Yori.

The shop owner sighed and answered. "Those two weird guys who came by gives me nuts... They won't stop eating curry all day long."

"Who?" asked Tsukida.

The shop owner stared at Neji and realized his forehead protector of Konoha on his forehead. "They are wearing the same forehead protector as him." he answered as he realized Neji's forehead protector. "You know them, right? I was just wondering if you know those two shinobis with the same weird hairstyle."

Neji seems to be surprised as the shop owner told him about the two shinobis with the same weird hairstyle. "I think I know why." said Neji as he realizes about the two shinobis from Konoha.

Tsukida surprised as he saw them inside of the shop eating curry. "Huh? Look over there!"

They saw Lee and Guy eating so many curry at the table on the rear end.

"This curry is super delicious!" said Lee.

Neji, Tsukida, and Yori surprised that Lee and Guy are eating a lot of curry. They didn't realized that the two hot-blooded shinobis who are eating so much curry all the time.

"What the...! Lee? Gai-san? What's going on?" asked Yori as he became confused.

"There's a curry-eating contest that we're having today you see. Those two are the winners of our curry-eating contest right now so we gave them free curry. However, they can't stop eating our free curry as they ordered some more." answered the shop owner.

"So that's why, huh? You got to be kidding." said Yori. He seems became unamused after he saw Lee and Gai eating so many curries.

"Umm...Should we stop them from eating curry? I have a bad feeling that Lee-san and Gai-san might get a stomachache while eating them." Tsukida explained as he became worried about them.

"Let's wait for a while until they're finished eating some curry somehow." said Neji became disappointed after he found them. After they found Lee and Gai, they waited for them to finish every curry they're eating.


	5. Chinese New Year: Chapter 5

After Gai and Lee ate so many curries, they ended up having a stomachache because Tsukida's prediction came true.

"The power of youth is still cheering me on..." said Gai.

"You idiot! You should be worried about your stomach! Not your youth!" said Yori, who is now angry at the two hot-blooded ninjas who ate so many free curry.

"Please don't push yourself, Gai-san, Lee-san. You need a rest after you ate a lot." said Tsukida. He knew that Gai and Lee already ate too much of curry after waiting for them to finish eating. He suddenly wondered about Yori if he had something important things to do for the tomorrow's festival.

"Hey, Yori? Do you have something important for the Chinese New Year's festival?" he asked.

Yori became shocked as he forgot that he need to find a present for Yume. "I almost forgot about! I shouldn't waste my time right now!"

Gai, Lee, and Neji became confused about what's wrong with Yori although he may have something important that he almost forgot.

"What's wrong, Yori-kun?" asked Lee, confused.

"I don't have time to answer or explain to you guys right now. Can you take Lee and Gai-san back to the inn for letting them rest?" explained Yori.

"Well, I guess it's all right." answered Tsukida, though he was still confused about Yori's reason that he forgot.

"Great. See you guys later." replied Yori as he left Neji, Tsukida, Lee, and Gai and continued to keep looking for Yume's present for tomorrow.

"I guess he does have something important." Tsukida realized as he knew that his twin cousin forgot something to do, due to the fact that he needs to find a gift for Yume.

Neji wondered about why Yori forgot something important to do and won't tell them his reason.

"Is something wrong, Neji-san?" asked Tsukida.

Neji heard Tsukida asked him and answered. "Nothing."

He seemed that he already realized that Yori was trying to find something special for Yume.

_"Could it be that Yori is looking something special for Yume?" _thought Neji as he watched Yori left as he tried so hard that he's still looking a special present for Yume.

Later, Yume and Iyame looked so many shops around Inyo as they walked. Two girls are currently at the hair accessory shop and looked many hair ornaments.

"Wow. They're so pretty." said Yume.

"I see you're interested in them, Yume-onee-san" realized Iyame.

Yume nodded and answered. "That's right."

When she looked at the hair ornaments, she suddenly became curious about a special hair ornament. A special hair ornament is made with a Japanese autumn leaf making Yume very interested.

"I see that you seems interesting about this hair ornament."

Yume surprised as she realized that someone knew about the special hair ornament. A shopkeeper clad in a Chinese black jacket with asy and white long pants appeared before Yume.

"It seems that you liked autumn leaves." he replied.

"Yes." said Yume nodded.

"You must be Yume Yukisaki, am I correct?" the shopkeeper asked. "I heard from the villagers and shinobi talked about you, Yume-sama."

"And you are?" replied Yume.

The shopkeeper surprised that he didn't introduced himself to Yume after he first met her.

"Oh! Pardon me for not introducing myself. My name is Hiru. It is an honor to meet you, Yume-sama." said Hiru, introducing himself to Yume. He saw Iyame and realized that she's with Yume.

"Iyame-chan. I see that you're with Yume-sama just now." explained Hiru as he realized about Iyame, who was hanging out wtih Yume.

"That's right." answered Iyame.

Yume wondered about how much this autumn leaf hair ornament costs.

"Um... Excuse me, Hiru-san. How much this hair ornament costs?" asked Yume.

Hiru knew that Yume became interested about the special hair ornament so much.

"I know that you're very interested about this hair ornament, but it's very expensive right now." answered Hiru.

Yume realized that the autumn leaf hair ornament is expensive though she doesn't have enough money. "I see. Just making sure." replied Yume.

"If you really want this hair ornament, I could give you a discount, Yume-sama." explained Hiru, convincing her with a discount.

"It's okay. I just want to look at it." replied Yume with a polite smile.

"I see." he said. "I hope you'll have a great time for the tomorrow's festival, Yume-sama."

"Thank you, Hiru-san." replied Yume.

"Let's go to the next shop, Yume-onee-san." said Iyame.

Yume nodded.

"Happy Chinese New Year, Hiru-san." called Iyame.

"Happy Chinese New Year to you too, girls." replied Hiru. They left the hair accessory shop after they waved at Hiru.

Hiru smiled as he watched Yume left with Iyame. He remembered that he was friends with Musashi Hyuga before Yume was taken to Konoha by Chinata and Yori was looked after by Okami in the Yukisaki clan. He knew that he met Yume for the first time due to the fact that Yume is Musashi's twin daughter.

"Yume Yukisaki. Musashi-sama, your daughter is very alike to you even your twin son, Yori-kun." said Hiru. "Although Yori-kun is very strongly protective to Yume, he won't give up no matter what."

Hiru already knew about Yume is Yori's twin sister due to the fact about Musashi Hyuga from Konoha because of Yume. Also, will Yori find a perfect gift for Yume before tomorrow?


	6. Chinese New Year: Chapter 6

As Yume's still shopping with Iyame after she looked an autumn leaf hairpin, Yori's still looking for a good gift for his twin sister. Much to his confused thoughts, he went to a shop where Hiru sells hair accessories for the Chinese New Year.

When Yori went to Hiru's shop, the shopkeeper saw Yori came in and begin to welcome him before the start of the Chinese New Year. "Oh, welcome, Yori-kun," he welcomed him when Yori came to his shop.

"Hey, anything interesting for the tomorrow's Chinese New Year?" he asked.

Hiru surprised and realized that Yori was looking for a gift to his twin sister. He smiled to Yori, knowing that Yume came for the Chinese New Year. "Let me guess, you're looking for a present for Yume-sama, right?" he asked, wondering what Yori was thinking.

Much to his surprise when Hiru mentioned about Yume because of the Chinese New Year holiday, he didn't realize that the shopkeeper knew about Yume before the Chinese New Year. "How did you know?" he surprised while asking to the shopkeeper.

"Yume-sama was shopping with Iyame-chan before you came here, Yori-kun." Hiru explained. "Come to think of it, I didn't finish some errands before the start of this holiday."

"Errands? What did you forget, Hiru?" Yori wondered, as he knew that Hiru knew about this reason when it's Chinese New Year.

"Four items I need to return something to Ayumu-san for my collection of my two of my hair accessories, spring and summer hair ornaments," explained Hiru. "Spring represents cherry blossom while summer represents summer flowers."

"I get it, the flower type hair accessories that you requested from Ayumu-san, right?" he realized as Hiru explains to him about the Four Seasons, the Spring and Summer.

"If you give me two seasons hair acessories, I'll give you something to your twin sister for free." he stated.

"What is it?" he asked as he began to wonder what Yume saw something before she left and he came in to find something special.

The hair accessory shopkeeper gave one of the Four Seasons, the Autumn leaves, which Yume became interested before Yori came to his shop to find a gift for Yume. "One of the special hair ornaments of the Four Seasons is this hair ornament, the Autumn leaves," Hiru showed the autumn leaves hair hair accessory to Yori.

"So that's what Yume really wants before I came here," he realized.

"That's correct. Make sure not to let Asaka-kun break either the Spring or the Summer, Yori-kun. You know he makes mistakes when he breaks something important," the shopkeeper mentioned.

Yori nodded. "Yeah, I'll make sure of that. Asaka may be Ayumu-san's assistant, but he tries his best all the time."

He went to Ayumu's dream shop to get the two hair ornaments of Four Season, Spring and Summer. Hiru waved him a goodbye as Yori's going to Ayumu's dream shop.

"Good luck, Yori-kun. Have a Chinese New Year," Hiru replied.

"You too, Hiru!" he yelled as he waved back to Hiru. After he waved a goodbye to Hiru, he went to Ayumu's dream shop to get two hair accessories for Hiru in order to get the Autumn Leaves hair accessory for Yume as a gift on Chinese New Year. "So I have to make sure that Asaka didn't break something. Otherwise, Ayumu-san'll tell me to find either of them. After all, I have to take responsibility."

Later, Naruto and Sai are shopping for their Chinese clothes, but they can't something good for them before the festival.

"There's nothing interesting right now," Sai realized. "Some are very expensive right now."

Naruto sighed as he can't think what he's going to buy for the festival while Sai's looking for the something interested for himself. After Naruto and Sai are finished looking something, they began to walking to go to another place to buy their Chinese outfits for tomorrow's Chinese New Year festival.

"I can't believe there's nothing interesting for me for tomorrow," Naruto disappointed as he don't know what to buy his Chinese outfit. "Sai, find something interesting?"

Sai shook his head. "I don't think I could find any interesting that I want for tomorrow's fesitval." he answered. "Hm?"

Suddenly, he saw a dream shop in front of him and Naruto and felt something familiar for his first time. A dream shop has red chinese lanterns with a kanji "Dream" and a sign called Ayumu's Dream Shop. As Sai saw the dream shop and began to feel interested in about dreams.

"Huh, what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he saw Sai looking at the dream shop.

"Ayumu's Dream Shop? The shop was about dreams, I suppose," Sai wondered as he seems interesting about Ayumu's dream shop.

"Dreams? Well, let's go in!" exclaimed Naruto as he already went to the shop of dreams after Sai mentioned.

The two boys from Konohagakure enter the dream shop and encounter the young boy clad in a red Chinese shirt with short sleeves and medium red pants, who is cleaning the counter and saw Naruto and Sai came in the dream shop.

"Hey, customers! Welcome to Ayumu's Dream Shop!" the boy welcomed Naruto and Sai as they came to look at Ayumu's shop.

"Huh? You're the owner of this shop?" Naruto confused as the boy welcomed him and Sai after they entered the shop.

"Actually, I'm her assistant, not the owner of this shop becausce I'm not good with people's dreams when talking and asking them," he explained. "By the way, my name's Asaka."

"Nice to meet you, Asaru. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is Sai," Naruto introduced himself and Sai after Asaka introduced himself and explained that he is Ayumu's shop. "Where's the owner of the dream shop, Asaka?"

"Oh, welcome to my dream shop, my dear customers."

Asaka saw the shop owner, who came in after meeting Naruto and Sai. "Ayumu-san." he realized.

Ayumu is the shop owner of her dream shop and she is a young woman with black medium hair tied in a ponytail with a silver hairpin and wore a Chinese silver dress with a white camellia as her texture. "Welcome to my dream shop and happy Chinese New Year," she welcomed Naruto and Sai.

"Happy Chinese New Year. You must be Ayumu-san, the dream shop owner," Sai replied.

"That's right. You also must be Naruto Uzumaki and Sai from Konohagakure," Ayumu stated.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked, surprisely.

"I heard my customers were talking about Yume-sama is coming to Inyo because of the Chinese New Year festival tomorrow. She did invited you to come with her for our ocassion," Ayumu asked.

"Oh yeah! Yume did invited us, me, my team, Bushy Brows's team," Naruto rememberd when he mentioned that Yume did invite him, his teammates including Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taicho, Lee's team.

"Let's see, Bushy Brow? Do you mean Rock Lee, the ninja who used only taijutsu instead of ninjutsu and genjutsu? And also his dream is to become the great taijutsu expert," remarked Ayumu.

Naruto surprised that the dream shopkeeper knows about dreams from every people such as Lee. "Wow! My turn, what's my dream?" he asked as he became excited when Ayumu was an amazing dream shopkeep, who foresee dreams.

She chuckled. "I already know your dream, Naruto-kun. Your dream is to become the Hokage," she stated.

"Wow! You really know about dreams!" exclaimed Naruto, as he didn't notice that Ayumu knows about his dream.

"Of course I know your dream, you silly fox," she smiled.

"Fox? Does that means...?" he began to realize that Ayumu knows about the Kyuubi, the Fox with Nine tails who was sealed within him, sixteen years ago.

Ayumu nodded in agreement. "After all, I'm just the shopkeeper with knowledge of dreams," she replied.

Naruto didn't realize that he first met the amazing dream shopkeeper who knows about people's dreams including his and Lee's dream.

"So, your shop is all about dreams, Ayumu-san?" Sai asked as he knew about Ayumu's abilities about dreams from people such as Naruto's dream.

"Yes, this shop is full of dreams, but don't touch my items who important to others. They're very expensive." mentioned Ayumu.

"Dreams can come true, right?" Naruto asked as he wondered about dreams from people's wishes.

"That's correct, Naruto-kun, dreams can become true when they're still people's wishes." she answered.

"How exactly?" Sai asked once more.

Ayumu knew that Naruto and Sai, two Konoha shinobi, wanted to know about dreams and her dream shop. She smiled faintly and began to explain about the dreams from people's subconscious.

"Let's just say, I'm the dreamkeeper of my shop," Ayumu answered. "As the shopkeeper and dreamkeeper, I must take care of their dreams and make dreams in reality come true."


	7. Chinese New Year: Chapter 7

This chapter is going to be a treasure hunt! See it for yourself!

* * *

Yori found Ayumu's shop with Hiru's errands that he brought from the other shops. "Before I'm going to give Ayumu-san, I need to check them. Let's see," he exclaimed, checking the errands he bought as he looks inside the bag. "A Chinese mirror, green tea powder, moon cakes, and a Phoenix fan. All right, I'm all set."

"Yori-kun, there you are!"

Much to Yori's shock and surprise, he knew a voice who called him. When he heard someone, he turned around and saw Lee waving at him as he ran towards him. He realized that Lee already became recovered from his stomachache.

"I'm been looking for you!" Lee panted after running all the time.

Yori became displeased after he bumped into Lee, who's running around all the time, looking for him. "Why you're here, Lee?" he asked.

"Gai-sensei is still recovering from his stomachache, so I might looking for someone to hang out, which it's you, of course. Let's hang out together with our power of youth!" Lee answered with pride.

_"You can't be serious." _Yori thought in unamusment way.

He knew that he can't hang out with Lee because he have to gives four errands to Ayumu from Hiru and knew that he need an Autumn Leaves hair accessory as a present for Yume. "Sorry, Lee, but I have errands to do." he stated.

Lee saw a dream shop that Yori is about to come in and began to realize. "Oh! You're going to this mysterious shop, Yori-kun?" he asked.

"Yes." answered Yori.

"Can I come?" begged Lee. "I can't do something without Gai-sensei."

His eyes became tearful because of his proud sensei much to Yori's unamusement. Yori knew that he had no choice, but to take Lee with him. He sighed, knowing that it's useless to reject the youthful shinobi's request.

"Okay, you can come with me, Lee. But on one condition, do not break something valuable while we're in the dream shop," Yori warned Lee.

"Why, Yori-kun?" Lee inquired.

"This dream shop is very important to Ayumu-san. If you break something important, you have to pay a price from her. You have to be very cautious from breaking things that are important to the customers," he explained. "You understand, Lee?"

"Understood! You can count on me, Yori-kun!" Lee promised.

_"I have a bad feeling about this." _worried Yori, making sure about Lee's actions before going to the dream shop.

Meanwhile, in Ayumu's dream shop, Naruto and Sai amazed with Ayumu's ability to predict dreams after they came her shop.

"Wow! Are those everyone's dreams?" Naruto asked as he watches a glowing light with an image of a dream.

"Yes, they're everyone's dreams. Pretty, isn't it?" Ayumu answered.

"Yeah. I never seen dreams in reality before," Naruto replied.

While Ayumu showed Naruto and Sai glowing lights of people's dreams, Asaka is cleaning and wiping the shop counter with a cloth. When the shopkeeper's assistant wiped the counter, he saw Yori and Lee came in. He surprised that Yori came to visit and began to welcome him. "Welcome, Yori!" he welcomed Yori after he came in. He saw Yori brought Lee, who's with him after he came in. "Um... who is he, Yori?"

"Lee, meet Asaka, he's her assistant of her dream shop," he introuduced Lee to Asaka. "Asaka, this is Lee, he's from Konoha."

"Really? Nice to meet ya!" Asaka greeted Lee with a gesture.

"Nice to meet you, too, Asaka-kun." Lee greeted back to the shopkeeper's assistant.

"So, what brings you here?" he asked Yori.

"I'm here to give Ayumu-san the four items from Hiru-san." Yori answered. "Is she here?"

"Oh yeah, Hiru-san wants the two hair accessories that he requested from Ayumu-san. The Spring Cherry Blossoms and Summer Flowers." Asaka noted as he memorizes the two types of hair accessories of Four Seasons. "By the way, Ayumu-san showed the two customers people's dreams. She'll come back."

"I see. Do you have them?" Yori wondered.

"Yep, I'm sure we have the two of them," the shopkeeper assistant answered in a good way as he nodded.

"Asaka-kun! Wait, please let me you," begged Lee.

Yori became shocked when Lee wants to help Asaka. "Lee! What are you doing?" he asked in midst confusion.

"But, he's too young to find it, right? Please just one chance." the green apprentice begged to Yori with tearful eyes.

"Um... All right, but remember what I told you, be careful on breaking things," he reminded Lee.

"I'll do my best!" Lee exclaimed with a youthful smile.

"Yori, are you sure about this?" Asaka whispered to him, wondering why Lee wanted to help him.

"Just watch and learn, Asaka." he replied.

Asaka became confused about Lee helping to find two hair accessories, the Spring and Summer. "Um... Anyway! Follow me!" he answered in a confident way without giving permission from Ayumu, the dream shopkeeper. As Lee helps Asaka from the two hair accessories, Yori began to start waiting and sighed.

"Hey, are you a customer?

Suddenly, Yori heard an unfamiliar voice from he didn't knew. He turned around saw a blonde guy along with a black hair guy. "You two, are you from Konohagakure?" he asked as he saw their forehead protector with a symbol of a leaf.

"Why, yes. And you are?" Sai answered at Yori with a smile.

Ayumu didn't realize that Yori already came here for the gifts from Hiru. "Welcome, Yori-kun."

Naruto surprised that Ayumu knows Yori and asked her, "EH! Ayumu, you know him?"

"That's odd. Where's Asaka-kun?" she asked, wondering where is her assistant.

They heard a giant and big crash from the basement behind the counter, and Yori knew what Hiru predicted is already became true.

"Don't tell me," Yori realized that Lee already made a mistake.

"What's going on?" Sai asked, wondering as he began to walk behind the counter and then opens the basement door.

After the ink-haired boy opened the basement door, Ayumu and the three customers surprised but shocked, as they saw a big mess in the room. After what happened, the two Konoha shinobi became shocked as they saw Lee fainted with a red blush from his face. Asaka saw Ayumu with his panic face as he became shocked.

"I'm sorry, Ayumu-san!" he apoloized as he bowed to Ayumu. "I let Lee-san helped me and then he accidently drank the dream sake! Please forgive me..." He cried, realizing that he made a mistake although Ayumu realized what happened to the dream sake.

"Bushy Brow?" surprised Naruto as he didn't knew that Lee came to the dream shop.

"So this is Rock Lee you two are talking about," Ayumu remarked as she sees Lee fainted.

"Naruto-kun, Sai-kun? I didn't knew that you're here." Lee realized with a confusing face as he saw him after he woke up from his unconscious state.

Yori looked around and then he became shocked as he saw two broken hair accessories, which those are the Spring and Summer. He can't believe that two of them are already broken instead of each. Sai saw Yori became shocked and dismay as he saw something important.

"Is something wrong, Yori-kun?" he asked.

Yori knew that Lee broke his promise and then turned around to him as he became angry. "Lee...!"

Lee realized that Yori became angry because he broke his promise for breaking something important. "Yori-kun, I can explain—!"

He became enraged and suddenly attacked Lee as his punishment. "Explain this after I punish you!"

And then about five minutes later, Rock Lee, the youthful shinobi who drank the dream sake and became drunk with his Drunken Fist, received the punishment from Yori by sitting on his knees while his closed eyes are tearful.

"Oh dear, Yori-kun. You're so strict and harsh when punishing Lee-kun," the shopkeeper said as she comments Yori.

"I'm sorry, Yori," Asaka apologized.

"I can't believe it... Now I'll never going get something special for her," Yori mentioned.

"Something special? Like what?" Naruto confused as he asked Yori about something _"special"_.

Yori surprised that Naruto mentioned about something special which it was for his twin sister, Yume, of course. He hesitated about telling the blonde boy from Konoha about buying a gift for Yume.

"Um... Look. Before I tell you, I need to give four errands to her first." he explained. "Here you go."

He gave four items that were from Hiru, the hair accessoriy shopkeeper, to Ayumu in return.

"Why, thank you, Yori-kun. I was waiting for Hiru-kun get something before the important occassion has come," she thanked Yori for giving four items to her although she requested her from Hiru.

"Yeah about that... Is there another two hair accessories, the Summer flowers and the Spring Cherry Blossoms?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Yori-kun. Those two of them that were broken are the last ones." she mentioned.

Yori became displeased about Lee made an ultimate mistake by drinking the dream sake and breaking the two hair accessories that Hiru requested them from Ayumu. He can't believe that he don't know what to do for the Chinese New Year even giving a gift for Yume. He sighed, realizing there's nothing to do while looking for a gift for Yume.

"I can't believe this," said Yori.

Suddenly, four customers came to Ayumu's dream shop, and Asaka saw them came by as he began to welcome, "Ah! Welcome, Tsukida-sama, Kuta-kun, Seiichi-kun!"

Tsukida came in with his two comrades, Kuta and Seiichi. Kuta is hot-headed guy with short messy brown hair and he's a childhood friend of Pana. Seiichi is Rika's older brother and also a ninja tool expert as his younger sister. He trained together along with Rika when they were kids. He's the current manager of their father's sushi and tea shop.

The fourth customer who's with Tsukida and his two teammates is actually Neji after he went to Tsukida to check his Chinese outfit at the Yukisaki clan led by Tsukida chichiue, Okami Yuksaki, who is the current head.

"Hey, Neji, I didn't know that you're here." Naruto realized.

Neji saw Yori became depressed about he can't get something as a gift for Yume. Although Neji predicted that Yori was looking for the gift, he began to ask him something. "Is something wrong, Yori?" he asked.

"Huh? Neji, you know him?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Neji-san. Well, um... It's a long, difficult story, but I'm not sure if I can tell you." Yori explained to Neji.

"It's alright, Yori. I understand what you're thinking," the gifted Hyuga replied. "You're looking for a gift for Yume, right?"

Yori became surprised that Neji knew something about him and his planning for searching a gift to his twin sister.

"Neji-san, how did you know?" he asked.

"Wait, you know Yume?" Naruto confusingly asked to Yori.

Yori never knew that Neji, Yume's senpai, knows about finding a gift for his twin sister while he nodded to Naruto.

"So, Yume is your girlfriend, wasn't it, Yori?" he asked him that his question is not the answer for Yori.

Much to Yori's shock, he shouted at Naruto as he became angry about Yume isn't his girlfriend, "What! Yume's not my girlfriend! Who did you think I am?"

"Then what's your relationship with Yume?" the blonde boy asked once again.

"Well, I'm... her twin brother," he answered.

"What! You're her twin brother? Does that means... you have a Byakugan, right?" Naruto surprised that Yori is Yume's twin brother.

Yume's twin brother shook his head and answered, "Actually, I don't have a Byakugan like my twin sister."

"And also, he's Yoshiro-san's student and his fighting style is taijutsu with dark ninjutsu," Ayumu mentioned.

"Really? That's amazing, Yori." Naruto commented him.

"Yori-kun," said Ayumu, talking to Yori. "You're looking for a gift for your twin sister, right? Tell me your story and I'll fix it for you, of course."

Yori talked everyone about his story: he heard that Yume is coming to visit Inyogakure for the Chinese New Year, finding a gift for her, buying errands from Hiru and giving them to Ayumu, and then Hiru's two requested hair accessories that are broken due to Lee's actions when helping Asaka at the dream basement. Tsukida, Kuta, Seiichi, Ayumu, Asaka, and the four Konoha shinobi understood him while listening to his story.

"I see. Yori, you do really have something important for tomorrow's festival after we found Lee-san and Gai-san at the curry shop." Tsukida mentioned.

"That's right. I already know I'll give Yume as a gift," explained Yori.

"What is it then?" Kuta wondered.

"The hair accessory called the Autumn Leaves," Yori answered.

"I remember that you and Yume were born in autumn, meaning that Yume likes autumn leaves." Ayumu suggested.

"That's right, and also Hiru-san'll give me the Autumn hair accessory for free after I need the other two hair accessories of Four Seasons." he answered.

"I see. Well, I guess that I have to give you a mission from me. I have a surprise for you boys," she suggested.

"A surprise?" Kuta replied.

"For us? What is it, Ayumu-san?" asked Seiichi.

She looked for something from her drawer, found a map, and showed it to them.

"What's that?" asked Naruto.

Asaka surprised that the map she found from her drawer and realized about something he once knew. "That map! A treasure map!" he exclaimed.

"A treasure map?" confused Naruto. "You mean..."

"We're doing a treasure hunt?" Sai answered in question.

Ayumu nodded and answered, "You boys going to make and find two seasons: the Spring with cherry blossoms and the Summer flowers. This place will be in the Yume no Kuni."

"Yume no Kuni?" Lee replied.

"The lands where dreams come true. And also, it may be a treasure hunt, but they'll help you remake two hair accessories, Yori-kun." Ayumu remarked.

Yori surprised that Ayumu will something important for Hiru such as remake the two hair accessories from others in the land where dreams exists within her dream shop. Knowing that he have to get the two hair accessories, he quickly accepted as he nodded and Ayumu gave the treasure map to Yori.

"I knew you'd accept my mission before the festival, Yori-kun. Take good care of this map," said Ayumu, faintly smiled.

"I will," he answered.

"And also, take Asaka-kun with you," the shopkeeper of her dream shop pushes Asaka to join Yori, Tsukida, Kuta, Naruto, Sai, Neji, and Lee.

Asaka surprised, but shocked at most when Ayumu told the boys to take him for a treasure hunt.

"Me? Why me, Ayumu-san?" Asaka confused when he asked her a question.

"It's your fault and you're responsible to pay your price, so that you've to go with these boys. For example, you let a customer to help you without my permission," she answered.

Asaka shocked that he forgot about the accident from the dream basement even Lee drank the dream sake and realized that he have to pay the price by joining with four shinobi from Inyogakure and four shinobi from Konoha. "Okay, I understand," he replied as he nodded.

"All right, is everyone ready? We have time to spare before tomorrow's festival and also..." Yori announced everyone. "We don't want to be late for the festival."

As the boys of Inyogakure and Konohagakure, and the shopkeeper's assistant are gathered, the treasure hunt for the Spring and the Summer hair accessories has now begun.


	8. Chinese New Year: Chapter 8

Later, at Rika and Seiichi's sushi and tea shop, Rika helped Sakura and Tenten as the two Konoha kunoichi borrowed her Chinese outfits when they were at Rika's room. They seem like her Chinese outfits unlike the expensive outfits from the clothing stores.

"These outfits are cute," said Tenten, commenting Rika's Chinese outfits while wearing them.

"Hope you like it." Rika smiled.

Sakura wondered about Rika and Pana already decided what to wear for the festival.

"Come to think of it. What about you two? Did you decide what to wear?" she asked, wondering.

"We already decided," answered Pana.

"Actually, Pana doesn't want to wear a Chinese dress from me," Rika explained, teasing Pana much to her dismay.

Pana became shocked when Rika blurted it out that she doesn't want to wear Chinese feminine attires. She became displeased after Rika explained to Sakura and Tenten.

"Rika!"

"That's for calling me a shopaholic."

"Come on, there's no need to argue just now." Tenten stated.

"Yeah, you're right. We shouldn't be arguing right now," Rika realized. "After all, Pana always wearing tomboyish Chinese outfits."

"There's nothing wrong when wearing something tomboyish, Rika." Pana explained.

"I'm just teasing you," she replied, laughing.

Suddenly somone called Rika while knocking at the door.

"Rika-chan, did you find something perfect for them?"

It was Rika and Seiichi's chichiue, the owner of their shop, Seirin. He and Shaolin, the guardian of Pana, disappeared for three years ago before Pana and Rika became Genin. After three years later, they returned from their long-term mission when Yume joined Rika and Pana's team while training her Ju Inyoken with Yoshiro.

"We're still looking." replied Rika.

"Don't stay too long, all right?" mentioned Seirin.

"Okay."

He left after telling Rika not to stay too long finding the Chinese outfits for Sakura and Tenten.

"Well, we better not to stay too long," said Tenten.

"Yeah." Rika agreed.

As Rika helped Sakura and Tenten, Yume was still shopping along with Iyame. They were at the marketplace with people preparing decorations for the festival.

"Everyone are already prepared," Yume realized.

"That's right." Iyame replied.

"Iyame!"

Suddenly someone called Iyame while they're walking. They saw Takeishi as he walked towards them. He is seventeen years old and clad a blue short sleeve Chinese shirt with a tiger on the back, dark blue medium pants, and blue shinobi sandals. He's Iyame's comrade and a Jonin of her team.

"Takeishi-san." Yume realized.

"Yume-san, you came. It's great to have you celebrate for this year's festival," said Takeishi. "Anyway, I'm been looking for you, Iyame."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Iyame wonderd as she became confused.

"I need you to help me put the decorations on the market stands." he answered.

"Eh? Why me?" she asked.

"Well, we need more people to help, so I need you."

She knew that Takeishi needed her help importantly. Of course, he is her comrade. She sighed, knowing that she can't refused his request.

"Okay, I'll help you," she accepted. "Yume-onee-san, you'll be okay while I'm going to help Takeishi, right?"

"Don't worry, Iyame. I'll be fine." replied Yume.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow's festival." Iyame waved at her while she went with Takeishi just now.

Yume waved back at her as well and looking around the marketplace being decorated by the villagers while walking. The villagers waved at her with smiles and respect and then Yume waved them back.

_"I feel like I'm very special to everyone in Inyo." _she realized as the villagers, shinobi, and children praised her.

"Man... I can't believe I have to do errands from Ayumu-san."

All the sudden she heard someone talking to himself and began to realize that she noticed his voice.

"That's voice. Was that...?"

She looked for him and realized as she saw an older boy with a red, long, and spikey hair, clad in a black sleeveless shirt with a symbol of a red dragon on the back and long black pants with his red chakrams around his waist, black fingerless gloves, and black sandals. He was holding a box of moon cakes, which it was for Ayumu.

"Yoji-san?"

Yoji is a student of Seirin and Shaolin and the Jonin of Inyogakure. He has the flame element using techniques and with chakrams such as summoning the flame demon. He heard Yume and became surprised as he bumped into her right now.

"Yume. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was looking around with Iyame and she left with Takeishi-san for helping the others on decorations." she answered.

"Oh yeah. They need more people to help." he noticed as he saw them putting decorations around the marketplace.

"So you're doing errands for Ayumu-san?" she asked.

"Yeah, she told me to get the moon cakes for her," he explained. "So what brings you here?"

"Inyokage-sama invited me for the Chinese New Year festival." she answered.

"I see. So that's why everyone are talking about." Yoji realized as he looked the people, decorating.

She nodded when Yoji realized that people were excited for her to attend the Chinese New Year.

"So you're to the dream shop right now?" she implied, wondering that he was about to go the Ayumu's dream shop.

"Yeah. Want to come?"

She nodded once again, joining Yoji to go to the dream shop to give the moon cakes to Ayumu.

Meanwhile somewhere in the Yume no Kuni, the boys of Konohagakure and Inyogakure are walking, searching for the Spring and Summer. Yori looked at the treasure map Ayumu gave it to him.

"According to the map, we need to go to the cherry blossoms trees of Spring," he explained.

"So where we going to find the place?" asked Naruto.

Suddenly, Sai saw something from the east. Seeing something particular, there were many trees with pink petals in the Yume no Kuni.

"I believe those must be the cherry blossoms over there." the ink-haired pointed at the trees.

They looked and realized as they found the cherry blossoms they were looking for. They also became surprised that there were many of them.

"There are so many of them." commented Naruto.

"That's right. Those trees are special in the Yume no Kuni." exclaimed Asaka.

"How are we make the Spring hair accessory with the cherry blossoms?" Tsukida asked.

"Hm... According to Ayumu-san, we have to find five shining petals from one of those trees first." the shopkeeper's assistant explained.

"So we have to find a shining cherry blossom?" Kuta inquired.

"That's right." Asaka nodded.

"Let's split up to find the shinining cherry blossom." stated Yori.

"Right!"

They split up and look for the shining cherry blossom tree. While the boys looked for the shining cherry blossom, Naruto also looked around the cherry blossoms.

"How can I find the shining cherry blossom tree?" he asked to himself while looking for the shining cherry blossom tree. Suddenly, he somehow surprised as he already found the shining cherry blossom tree. "Wow. That was quick."

After he found it, he knew that he have to get the petals from the tree by climbing it. He climbed up the shining tree with cherry petals and stood up on the branch.

"Okay, got the petals."

Suddenly, Naruto lost his balance while standing a tree branch. Losing his balance, he began to fell down from the tree. After falling down from the tree, a wind somehow carried him from falling into the ground much to his surprising confusion.

"Huh? Did that wind save me?" he wondered as the wind put him down on the ground after it saved him.

"You should be more cautious when standing on the tree branch before you fall."

He heard a voice, telling him to be careful, and looked around to find the person who saved his life from falling down from the tree. A young woman appeared before him after he tried to look for her. She wears a white medium kimono, a gray obi around her waist, white tabi, and sandals. Her gray hair is long and straight to her waist. She also has a katana strapped over her back.

Naruto realized that she saved his life by using the wind to catch him from falling.

"Hey, are you the one who saved my life, Nee-chan?" he asked, curiously.

She nodded.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto heard someone called him and turned around saw the others came to them.

"Are you alright, Naruto-kun?" asked Lee.

"Yeah. How did you know?" he asked, confusingly.

"While I was with Neji-san, he saw you falling from the shining cherry blossom tree with his Byakugan," answered Yori.

"I see. Well, I'm alright! Nee-chan saved my life from falling." explained Naruto.

Yori, Tsukida, Seiichi, Kuta, and Asaka realized that Kazekiri saved Naruto's life when they saw her.

"Eh! Really? Kazekiri-san saved your life?" asked Kuta.

"Huh? You knew her?"

"Yes, we knew her. Kazekiri-san is a wind spirit. So that's why she used the wind to save your life, Naruto-san." Tsukida realized.

"A wind spirit?" said Sai.

Tsukida nodded.

Kazekiri realized that Naruto and the others were from Konohagakure because of their forehead protectors.

"I believe you're from Konoha." she exclaimed.

Naruto became surprised when she knew that he and the others were Konoha shinobi. "Yeah. That's right."

"This is Naruto-san, Sai-san, Lee-san, and Neji-san," Tsukida introduced her. "They came here because Inyokage-sama invited Yume-san to the Chinese New Year."

"I see." she realized.

Asaka wondered about Kazekiri doing in the group of the cherry blossoms.

"Come to think of it. Kazekiri-san, what are you doing in the Yume no Kuni?" asked Asaka.

Kazekiri became surprised when Asaka asked her a question.

"Well... I was looking for something when I came here," she answered.

"Looking for something?" asked Lee.

She nodded and answered, "I was looking for a special flower."

"A flower?" Sai asked.

"I realized that I can't find it in this place with cherry blossoms." Kazekiri explained.

"Can you tell us what kind of a flower you are looking for, Kazekiri-san?" asked Seiichi.

"A white camellia."

"A white camellia? Come to think of it, Ayumu-san only has red camellias in her dream shop." Tsukida realized.

"Why'd you need a white camellia?" asked Kuta.

The wind spirit hesitated about telling the boys on why she needs a white camellia.

"Well... I can't tell you. It's very important."

Naruto began to realize that he and the others might help her to find a white camellia while finding the materials for the Spring and the Summer hair accessories.

"Maybe we could help you, Kazekiri-san. We were looking for something, too." he explained to her.

"You could help me?" she inquired.

"Yeah. I got five shining cherry blossom petals to make a Spring hair accessory."

"You did, Naruto-kun? All right! Let's make a Spring hair accessory!" complied Lee.

"Not so fast," Seiichi interrupted Lee. "The problem is how to make one with the five shining petals."

"He's right. We need to know about making the five shining petals into the Spring hair accessory." Neji stated.

"Don't worry. Just leave it to me!" Asaka told them.

They realized that Asaka will make a hair accessories with cherry blossoms. They wondered what the young boy was going to do with the petals.

"Naruto-san. Give those shining petals to me and I'll make them into a cherry blossom hair accessory in no time."

Naruto gave the five shining cherry blossom petals to Ayumu's young assistant after he found them. Asaka put five petals into a shape-like cherry blossom flower on the ground. After making a shape of a flower, he began to peform something particular. When he reached his hands towards the flower, it began to float in the air.

While it floated, Asaka transformed it into a hair accessory with cherry blossoms petals by combing the five shining petals with the normal petals from the trees. The Konoha shinobi became surprised that Asaka can transform the five shining cherry blossoms into a Spring hair accessory.

"That's unique. You can transform it into a hair accessory. How did you do that?" Sai asked as he became amazed.

"Well, I'm just a flower spirt, that's all." the black-haired boy answered.

"A flower spirit?" Lee replied.

"Asaka-kun can make flowers into something special like hair accessories." Tsukida answered.

"I think that's why Ayumu-san wanted him to come with us because he's a flower spirit." Yori realized.

"Well, it's a good thing," commented Kuta.

"Okay. Let's go find the martials for the Summer hair accessory right now," Asaka stated. "And find a white camellia she's looking for."

"You got it!" Kuta replied.

"Then, I'll help you just in case." said Kazekiri.

"Thank you, Kazekiri-san." Yori thanked her.

With the Spring hair accessory was completed, the boys and Kazekiri went to the next destination in the Yume no Kuni in order to make a Summer hair accessory. The next destination awaited them with many surprises yet to be seen.


	9. Chinese New Year: Chapter 9

Meanwhile at Ayumu's dream shop, the dream shopkeeper cleaned up the basement where Lee drank the dream sake and destroyed the whole room. Ayumu sighed after the bottle of the dream sake was emptied.

"Oh dear, the dream sake is very special just now," said the dream shopkeeper. "I heard that Lee-kun drank the sake three year ago at Konohagakure. I believe that technique is called Suiken. I never knew that he can destroy this basement."

Suddenly, the door was opened as the bell rang. She heard that someone came in and left the dream basement after cleaning up the mess. When Ayumu came to see the customer, Yoji came back from buying errands for her. She aslo noticed Yume was with him.

"Oh, Yume-sama. It's been a pleasure to come here."

"It's been a while since I stayed in Inyogakure for my training," said Yume.

"Yes, after you learned your chichiue's technique perfectly."

Yoji began to give Ayumu some moon cakes as errands when he already came to this shop just now.

"Here, moon cakes."

"Thank you, Yoji-kun." the dream shopkeeper thanked him.

Yume wondered that someone she knew was still in the Yume no Kuni although she wanted to came here. Ayumu noticed that Yume came here to visit him.

"Yume-sama. Did you came this shop because of him?" she asked.

The Hyuga's ally surprised when the shopkeeper asked her about the particular person. She nodded to Ayumu.

"Then come with me."

Yume went with Ayumu as she entered the door that leads to the world with dreams.

"Yoji-kun, look after the front counter for me."

"Yeah, I'll look after it." he replied.

As the two went to the dream door, they came to a dreamland with surroundings such as the trees with autumn leaves. Yume remembered the leaves as they're around her. After the leaves met her, they beckoned her to follow.

"Follow them, and you will see him once you get there," Ayumu explained to Yume.

"Ok." she replied as she nodded.

Yume began to follow the autumn leaves after meeting them. Following them, she saw someone, sitting on the bench and watching the trees. Noticing the person, she walked towards him.

"It's been a while..." he said. He began to turn his head and smiled at her. "Yume."

Yume smiled at him as well.

"Kai-sensei."

The person Yume came to the dream shop was her sensei, Kai Kurosaki. Kai was once a medical jonin from Konohagakure like his student. He taught Yume medical ninjutsu when she became genin. Then everything changed, his death caused Yume received loneliness and hatred when he was killed by a man named Kabuto Yakushi. After three years ago, however, Yume gave up her revenge after realizing that it gave her hatred.

Yume also realized after meeting Kai again, she knew that he became a dream keeper, who protects and keeps dreams from becoming nightmares.

After meeting her sensei again, she sat on the bench with him to watch the autumn trees.

"I believe you came here because you want to see me," he stated.

"Yes, I still have time for tomorrow." she replied.

"The Chinese New Year festival."

She nodded. "This festival will be fun."

Kai smiled at his student after meeting her again in the Yume no Kuni. They kept watching the maple leaves falling from the trees.

Meanwhile, the boys of Konohagakure and Inyogakure, Asaka, and Kazekiri came to the fields of many kinds of flowers. In this fields, they were sunflowers, roses, lavenders, morning glories, and many other extraordinary flowers.

"Wow! That's a lot of flowers," complied Kuta.

"Yep, with these many flowers, they always bloom," the flower spirit stated.

"So let's get them!" shouted Naruto.

The hyper number one knuckle head began to run towards the flower fields. Asaka shocked that was quick after finding this location and stopped Naruto from going to the field of many kinds of flowers.

"Wait, Naruto-san! We need find some specific flowers to make the hair accessory of Summer."

Naruto became confused when Asaka mentioned to find detailed flowers. "Specific flowers?" he asked.

"That's right, I'm in charged of this field and I have to find them," Asaka answered in nodded. "Whenever Ayumu-san gives me a specific kind of flower, I come here to find one."

"Okay, what's the specific flowers we need to find?" asked Yori.

"A morning glory, white rose, and a red camellia."

"Three of them, huh? Those flowers are her favorites." explained Seiichi as he noticed.

"Yeah! You're right, Ayumu-san likes the three flowers," Kuta replied.

"All right. Then let's split up in three groups. Tsukida, you go with Seiichi and Kuta to find the morning glories. Sai will go find white roses. Neji-san, Lee, Naruto, Kazekiri-san and I will go find red camellias." Yori prepared the three groups.

"Understood!" Lee saluted with his right hand.

"All right, let's go find the flowers. Asaka will be staying here until we find them."

"Got it!" they replied to Yori.

On Yori's team, he, Kazekiri, and the three Konoha-nin went to to look the red camellia somewhere on the mountains.

"Why are we going to the mountains, Yori?" Naruto asked.

"Well, according to Asaka, we don't see red camellias from the flower fields. So we have to find them on mountains or on water," answered Yori.

"Well, let us find the red camellia!" Lee complied with youthful pride.

_"Finding the red camellia will be difficult, Lee... Even you made a mistake by drinking the dream sake," _Yori became ticked off from Lee's youth antics.

On the other side at Ayumu's dream shop, Yoji noticed the three customers with the Konoha jonin uniforms and their forehead protectors, which were Kakashi, Guy, and Yamato, and began to say to them, "Welcome to Ayumu-san's dream shop."

"A dream shop?" Guy implied.

"That's right. The shop where dreams come true." he replied.

Gai noticed that dreams might come true and quickly talk with Yoji, much to his sudden shock. "Then give me a true dream of youth! My true dream is defeat my eternal rival Kakashi Hatake!"

"Whoa! Wait, will ya? I'm not a dream giver. I'm looking after the shop. By the way, I'm Yoji. Got it memorized?" he introduced himself to Guy along with Kakashi and Yamato.

"Yoji-kun, huh? Did Ayumu-san told you before we came here?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes, and you're Kakashi Hatake, am I right?" he noticed because of his left eye that was covered by his forehead protector.

"Then how did you know?" Yamato implied to him, wondering.

"Musashi-san told me about Konoha and the Hyuga clan when I became a shinobi," he answered.

"Then if you know Musashi Hyuga, you know Yume-kun?" Kakashi realized.

"That's right. Yume's with Ayumu-san right now. She's visiting someone important."

_"Someone important?"_ Kakashi thought.

While Yoji was talking with Kakashi, Yamato, and Guy, Ayumu came back from the Yume no Kuni where Yume came to visit Kai at the maple trees.

"Well, three customers I see; Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Ninja. Might Guy, the Konoha's ublime Green Beast of Prey. And lastly, Yamato, the user of Mokuton."

"Well, you know about us. Then you must be Ayumu-san." Kakashi complied.

"Yes, I'm the owner of the dream shop, the dream shopkeeper." she replied. She noticed that Guy was Rock Lee's student, due to his similiar-like appearance and attire. "Although you're here right now, I have a special request for you."

"A special request? Tell me anything, Ayumu-san," Guy showed his nice guy pose with a smile.

"Actually, it's your responsibility and punishment as well, Guy-san."

Guy suddenly heard when the dream shopkeeper mentioned punishment and became youthfully, but extremely confused.

"What! Did you say punishment? If it is, please tell me what kind of punishment."

"Well, I have proof when I said it's a punishment for you," Ayumu stated.

She showed to Guy, Kakashi, and Yamato her proof she was holding. It was actually an empty bottle which was the dream sake Lee had drank it.

"Ayumu-san, was that the dream sake?" Yoji noticed.

"Yes, I received an accident from the basement and I need to clean up the mess. So your misson is to refill the dream sake from the fountain of dreams."

"An accident?" Yamato replied.

"Lee-kun, Guy-san's student, drank the dream sake, thus using his Suiken and destroying my basement. Of course, this incident I gave him is also my punishiment right now although I know what happened from three years ago at Konoha," she stated.

"What!" the youthful Jonin became shocked with dismay.

"If you don't accept my request, Guy-san, you have to pay me 100,000,000 ryo for the dream sake. It's special."

"Well, we'll accept it if the dream sake is important to you, Ayumu-san." Kakashi answered after realizing the cost of how much, smiling at her with his kindness.

"Thank you, Kakashi-san. I knew you would accept it even though you're Naruto-kun's sensei."

"I believe you knew about Naruto as well," he noticed

"Actually, I realized that you, Yamato-san, and Team Guy came with Yume-sama for the Chinese New Year. Consider this woman's intuition." She smiled at them.

"All right. So where can we find the dream sake and the fountain of dreams, Ayumu-san?" Yamato asked.

"The dream sake actually doesn't appear in Inyogakure, but in another land. I'll take you there to the Yume no Kuni. This land has the dreams' fountain," Yoji answered. "I'll take Kakashi-san, Yamato-san, and Guy-san with me, Ayumu-san. Is this okay?"

"I agreed with you, Yoji-kun. After all, I'm sure you'll find the fountain with your partner Ifrit." she stated.

"Ifrit? Who's Ifrit?" asked Guy.

"Don't worry, you'll find out. Follow me."

As Yoji, the three Konoha jonins, and Ayumu went to the Yume no Kuni, they came to the land filled with grasses.

"Now that was a youthful special land!" exclaimed Guy with awe after seeing the greenland with trees.

"Well, this is a good spot to summon him."

"You're using the Kuchiyose no Jutsu?" he replied.

"People like you thought I summon Ifrit by using the kuchiyose, but you're completely wrong." Yoji stated. "You're gonna find out why."

He used his chakrams as he began to summon Ifrit by throwing them into the air.

"Honoo Ougi: Kaen Akuma! Ifrit!"

The chakrams turned into the flame demon Ifrit as it was about to land on the ground. Guy became youthfully, but shockful surprise after seeing Ifrit in a flame demon form.

"Whoa! Wait a minute. That's Ifrit?"

"Yeah, I used my chakrams into this form. It's special, that's all."

"I see," Kakashi complied.

"He has flame and fire elements. That's why Yoji-kun became an Inyo shinobi. He also uses light and darkness ninjutsu if necessary." Ayumu stated.

"Flame element?" Yamato implied.

"Well, let's just say I was born with the special element before my parents died from the war when I was a kid. It doesn't matter to me anymore. I have two shishos after they came back."

Yoji used the emptied bottle of the dream sake, commanding his demon partner to find the fountain of dreams. It sniffed the bottle and remembered the scent, though it was special. It nodded as it began to find the fountain.

Kakashi noticed that Ifrit found the way. "Well, your partner is special, Yoji-kun."

"Thanks. This fella can remember any scent even on humans especially I am. I'm important to Ifrit in demon form even in my chakrams form." he stated.

"Yoji-kun, you're in charge. And make sure to keep an eye on Guy-san for me, please." Ayumu told him.

"Got it."

Guy became sudden confused when Yoji became the leader and was told to keep an eye on him. "Why me?" he laughed slightly, asking to Ayumu.

"By the way, I'm the Jonin of Inyogakure like you and Kakashi-san, so I have to make sure that you don't make any mistakes just like your student," he stated. "If you don't accept me as your leader, I'll burn you to death with your youth."

Konoha's green beast became frightful when he sees flames surrounded Yoji with shock. "Y-yes... L-lead the way..." he stuttered, showing his somewhat nice guy pose at him in the frighten way.

Kakashi surprised that Yoji became a hellfire scary person after he finished showing his flames at him. Even he was better than Yamato's terror expressions. "Yamato..."

"I know. He's different, but similiar as me. Although he's the flame release user, it's strange to see Guy-san became frighten after seeing him with flames around his body." the wood release user complied with a sweat drop.

With the the three Konoha Jonin and an Inyo Jonin with his demon partner finding the fountain of dream to refill the dream sake, who knows if they bump into the Konoha and Inyo boys who were looking for Ayumu's three favorite flowers to make a Summer hair accessory.


End file.
